cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vampire Academy
|paese2= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2014 |durata= 104 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Commedia |regista= Mark Waters |soggetto= Richelle Mead |sceneggiatore= Daniel Waters |produttore= Susan Montford, Don Murphy, Deepak Nayar e Michael Preger |produttoreesecutivo= Stuart Ford, Bob Weinstein e Harvey Weinstein |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= Jillian Preger DeFrehn e Cory Kaplan |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Angry Films, Kintop Pictures, Preger Entertainment e Reliance Entertainment |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Zoey Deutch: Rose Hathaway *Lucy Fry: Lissa Dragomir *Danila Kozlovsky: Dimitri Belikov *Gabriel Byrne: Victor Dashkov *Dominic Sherwood: Christian Ozera *Olga Kurylenko: Headmistress Kirova *Sarah Hyland: Natalie *Cameron Monaghan: Mason *Sami Gayle: Mia *Ashley Charles: Jesse *Claire Foy: Ms. Karp *Joely Richardson: Regina Tatiana *Dominique Tipper: Guardian Gabriela *Edward Holcroft: Aaron *Bronté Norman-Terrell: Camilla *Chris Mason: Ray *Ben Peel: Spiridion *Ramon Tikaram: Mr. Meisner *Harry Bradshaw: Bruno, l'amico di Mia *Shelley Longworth: Feeder Norrine *Rory Fleck-Byrne: Andre *Alexander Abadzis: Padre di Lissa *Elizabeth Conboy: Madre di Lissa *Ryan Prescott: Novice Punk Nick *Cameron Harris: Cave Strigoi *Macey Chipping: Rose (giovane) *Mark Lewis: Prete *Chooye Bay: Anziano asiatico *Maria Dagyte: Blonde Royal Friend *Alice Wahtel: Blonde Royal Friend *Levan Doran: Gate Strigoi *Rodrig Andrisan: Romanian Vampire Expert (non accreditato) *Mai Arwas: Lucy (non accreditata) *James Ayling: Dhampir (non accreditato) *Nic Bernasconi: Moroi (non accreditato) *Jackson Bews: Jered (non accreditato) *Laurie Davidson: Invitato alla festa (non accreditato) *Alex Donovan: Moroi (non accreditato) *Charlene Durrant: Royal Moroi Friend (non accreditata) *Faith Elizabeth: Moroi Vampire (non accreditata) *Chloe-Allyn Gallacher: Dhampir (non accreditata) *Nick Gillard: Kenneth (non accreditato) *Kevin Hudson: Strigoi (non accreditato) *Tom Jacob: Kirova's Guardian (non accreditato) *Isca Loren: Moroi (non accreditato) *Serhat Metin: Guardiano (non accreditato) *Lilian Price: School Girl (non accreditata) *Olivia Pye: Vampiro (Moroi) (non accreditata) *Charlotte Rickard: Dhampir (non accreditata) *Nathan Shaw: Dhampir (non accreditato) *Paul Stockman: Senior Vampire (non accreditato) *Anya Taylor-Joy: Feeder Girl (non accreditata) *Will Tudor: Senior Novice (non accreditato) *Leila Wong: Moroi (non accreditata) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Tony Pierce-Roberts |montatore= Chris Gill |effettispeciali= Dom Blake, Nick Joscylene, Noah Meddings, John Rafique, Nick Rideout, Caroline Steiner, Mark Vanstone e Chris Watson |musicista= Rolfe Kent |temamusicale= |scenografo= Frank Walsh |costumista= Ruth Myers |truccatore= Punam Chhatralia, Louise Coles, Cat Corderoy, Lynn Doron, Annette Field, Babs Forman, Richard Glass, Pamela Haddock, Cecilia Herlin, Beth John, Alice Jones, Samantha Kininmonth, Jennifer Knipp, Chris Lyons, Sally Miura, Flora Moody, Marc Pilcher, Jemma Scott-Knox-Gore, Matthew Smith, Kate Starr, Sally Watterston, Emilie Yong e Bill Turpin |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Vampire Academy è un film del 2014 diretto da Mark Waters e tratto dal romanzo L'accademia dei vampiri di Richelle Mead. Trama Fuggire dall'accademia dei vampiri per rifugiarsi fra gli umani sembrava l'unica strada per una vita normale. Ma a due anni dalla fuga, Lissa, principessa erede di una delle più nobili casate di vampiri Moroi, e Rose, sua migliore amica e guardiana Dhampir (creature metà vampirie metà umane) vengono ritrovate e portate fra le mura del college da Dimitri Belikov guardiano dhampir di ben nota fama. Dietro l'apparente ritorno alla normalità e alla passione delle normali ed adolescenziali cotte come quella tra Rose e il suo istruttore Dimitri e quella tra Lissa e Christian Ozera si nasconde una lotta senza regole né morale per il controllo di un potere di cui Lissa è l'ignara custode. I pettegolezzi, gli sguardi curiosi e le malignità mascherate di amicizia sono i nemici più facili da sconfiggere. Il pericolo reale si mostra solo quando si decide di colpire e Lissa pagherà con la vita se Rose non sarà in grado di proteggerla. Produzione Sviluppo Nel giugno 2010, Preger Entertainment opzionò i diritti della serie L'accademia dei vampiri. Il 6 luglio, fu annunciato che Don Murphy sarebbe stato il produttore della pellicola. , mentre il 17 dicembre venne reso noto che Daniel Waters avrebbe scritto la sceneggiatura e suo fratello Mark Waters avrebbe diretto il film. Casting Il 1º febbraio 2013 fu annunciato che Zoey Deutch, Lucy Fry e Danila Kozlovsky avrebbero interpretato rispettivamente i protagonisti Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir e Dimitri Belikov. Il 29 aprile, Olga Kurylenko entrò nel cast ricoprendo il ruolo della preside Ellen Kirova. Altri membri del cast vennero resi noti il 10 maggio (Cameron Monaghan, Sami Gayle, Claire Foy e Ashley Charles avrebbero interpretato Mason Ashford, Mia Rinaldi, Sonya Karp e Jesse Zeklos rispettivamente) e il 18 maggio (Gabriel Byrne, Sarah Hyland, Joely Richardson e Dominic Sherwood, nei panni di Victor Dashkov, Natalie Dashkov, la regina Tatiana Ivashkov e Christian Ozera). Due giorni dopo, i produttori twittarono una foto del dietro le quinte, rivelando i nomi di qualche altro attore del cast. Il casting del film fu curato da Marci Liroff e Reg Poerscout-Edgerton. Pre-produzione La produzione iniziò ufficialmente il 1º aprile 2013. I produttori annunciarono tramite la pagina ufficiale di Facebook che la maggior parte delle riprese si sarebbero svolte nel Regno Unito, alcune scene nel Montana statunitense, e che il regista Mark Waters aveva iniziato la pre-produzione a Londra. Per prepararsi al loro ruolo di guardiani, Zoey Deutch, Cameron Monaghan e Danila Kozlovsky si sottoposero a un allenamento rigoroso. Riprese Le riprese cominciarono il 28 maggio 2013 a Londra, Inghilterra, ai Pinewood Studios, terminarono ufficialmente il 20 luglio. Distribuzione Weinstein Company, distributore statunitense della pellicola, indisse un concorso che avrebbe permesso al vincitore di visitare il set londinese e incontrare il cast. Il 22 luglio 2013, fu tenuto un test domanda-risposta su Twitter con l'autrice Richelle Mead che rispondeva alle domande dei fan. La prima locandina ufficiale fu distribuita quello stesso giorno da Yahoo! Movies, mentre il 13 agosto USA Today rese pubbliche tre foto promozionali. Poco più tardi, Weinstein Company distribuì un'anteprima del teaser trailer. Il 14 agosto 2013 fu diffuso il teaser trailer ufficiale del film. Il film è stato distribuito nei cinema statunitensi a partire dal 14 febbraio 2014, mentre in Italia è stato reso disponibile solo in pochi cinema dall'11 settembre 2014. Curiosità * Sarah Hyland, che nel film interpeta Natalie Dashkov, ha fatto il suo provino via Skype. * Per gli spi-segugi vennero inizialmente utilizzati cani addestrati, ma il regista non era contento della cosa così decise di sostituirli con cani realizzati al computer. * Dominic Sherwood e Sarah Hyland hanno iniziato a frequentarsi circa un anno dopo l'uscita del film. * Il film inizialmente doveva intitolarsi "Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters". Citazioni cinematografiche * Rose Hathaway si riferisce a Mia Rinaldi come una "Munchkin". Questo è un riferimento al film Il mago di Oz (1939). * Rose Hathaway dice a Mason "whoa, Ducky, I do not have time to deal with your feelings right now". Questo è un riferimento al film Bella in rosa (1986). * Il film Schegge di follia è accreditato come parziale fonte d'ispirazione per il film. Premi e nominations Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film del 2014 Categoria:Film commedia